The present invention relates to a planar roofing made of folded metal sheets.
Various sheet-metal roofing systems have already been proposed which ensure a good roofing for buildings for both civil and industrial use but have some drawbacks mainly connected to difficulties in installation, as complicated maneuvers or the use of special tools are often required.